Plegaria
by mirgru
Summary: Cuando el amor es una elección entre ser fiel a Dios o ser feliz con una mujer. "Edward solo postergó el momento y aun huyendo de la tentación, su propia Eva estaba allí, poniéndolo de nuevo en una encrucijada que había evitado con todas sus fuerzas"


**Plegaria**

Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

Cualquier similitud con hechos o personajes reales, es pura coincidencia.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.

* * *

Débiles rayos de sol se filtraron por los pliegues de las cortinas y bailaron sobre los parpados somnolientos del joven. Pestañó y se desperezó lánguidamente, para pronto mirar hacia el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesa que quedaba junto a su cama la cual lucía simple y pulcra, como toda la habitación. Solo la frazada a cuadros rojos, daba una nota de color al austero aposento, el cual estaba únicamente adornado por una cruz de madera con un Cristo doliente.

El joven salió de la cama y se arrodilló frente a la cruz, con las manos unidas y la cabeza gacha permaneciendo varios minutos en esa posición. Sus labios se movían en una silenciosa plegaria, cuando terminó culminó con una rápida señal de la cruz sobre su pecho. Se aseó y vistió con un holgado jogging gris, una abrigada campera leñadora y un gorro de lana que calzó hasta la cejas, conteniendo el alborotado pelo cobrizo. Bajó por una escalera hasta dar con la cocina, en donde alguien ya había preparado el café. Sonrió ante el gesto y vació de un solo trago la taza humeante del brebaje espeso y oscuro. Luego se puso un par de guantes y salió.

Con un trote ágil, recorrió la adormecida calle. Alguna que otra persona que caminaba por la solitaria calle le saludó con efusividad, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ver la rutina atlética del joven. Un perro ladró, moviendo el rabo juguetonamente y le acompañó unos metros. La anciana de la casa amarilla, levantó el postigo de su ventana, al verlo avanzar.

—Edward, se me va a resfriar con esas prácticas.—Grito la mujer, poniendo las manos como bocina.

—Nada que su sopa de gallina, no pueda curar, Señora Cope. —Contestó el maratonista sin detenerse.

Las calles de Seattle, despertaban y el sol apenas amenazaba a la eterna niebla de la Península de Olympic. La humedad era una constante en el estado de Washington y el joven agradeció el clima que le permitía regodearse en la soledad de su carrera. A los pocos minutos se adentró a las inmediaciones de un parque y su paso se volvió demandante. El rostro crispado por emociones que iban más allá del esfuerzo físico, apresaron su instinto, hasta que una hora después, se dejara aplacar con el pecho henchido por la respiración forzada.

—Dios. —Gimió al calmar su paso. Se dobló hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas. Había llevado su cuerpo hasta el extremo del agotamiento haciendo que gotas de sudor, perlaran su frente, a pesar del frio. Se quitó el gorro secándose con este la transpiración, pasando sus delgados dedos por el despeinado corte lo cual hizo a su mente recordar.

—Lo llevas muy largo, pareces un hippy—dijo Marcos en tono de reprimenda. Inmediatamente Carslile salió a su defensa.

—Mientras que no le roce el cuello de la camisa está bien, además su aspecto lo hace más accesible a los jóvenes, déjalo ser.

Sonrió con un triste mohín al rememorar la charla. Si supieran que ese talento de congeniar con adolescentes, le había llevado a esta agonía que laceraba su alma. Como queriendo acallar una voz interior. Se colocó los auriculares del Ipod y se abalanzó hacia la carrera de regreso. Pasaron dos temas sin que hubiera tomado conciencia de lo que sonaba, cuando la letra de la canción, le golpeó en medio del corazón, llevándolo a dos años atrás:

**Yo traté de matar el dolor**

**Pero solo traje más**

**Estoy muriendo**

**Y estoy vertiendo traición y pesar carmesí**

**Yo estoy muriendo, rogando sangrando y gritando**

**¿Estoy tan perdido para ser salvado?**

**¿Estoy tan perdido?...**

"Evanescence" Reconoció su mente y en un gesto automático, tiró de los cables y apagó el equipo. Dio unos trancos más, para detenerse completamente, con la vista en la nada… fija en el pasado:

**Flashback – Hace dos años atrás. Cuando era feliz.**

Poblado de Forks, en el condado de Clallam, estado de Washington al norte de Estados Unidos. Una población de poco más de 3.000 habitantes en donde todos se conocían y poco había que ocultar. Era mediados del verano. El grupo juvenil había planeado una bicicleteada hasta la Reserva de la Push. Más de una veintena de chicos y chicas de la localidad iban a paso tranquilo, intentando mantener el equilibrio, mientras reían, cantaban y charlaban.

Ese fue el día en que la vio. En verdad la conocía desde hace meses, pero nunca se había percatado de ella. El sol de la tarde caía como un telón en su espalda, confiriéndole un precioso tono rojizo a su largo cabello castaño, que ondulaba al viento en forma salvaje. Su rostro en forma de corazón, relucía con una piel tersa y juvenil. Sus pestañas extremadamente largas y renegridas daban marco a unos ojos chocolate, enormes e intensos que expresaban más que mil palabras. Ella se acercó hacía él, sus labios llenos se movían llamando su atención y fue consciente de la belleza que emanaba de Isabella Swan.

Su mente renegó del pensamiento y con un movimiento rápido negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía mirarla de ese modo? Era una criatura maravillosa, con la que compartían tareas para la preparación de las jornadas misioneras. Sencilla, amable, desinteresada, valiente y una buena chica. Era un cúmulo de cualidades que cualquiera apreciaría, pero la vista adorable de su rostro, le había sorprendido en una visión que poco tenía que ver con su caridad cristiana.

La chica volvió a gesticular sin llegar a entenderle, así que se sacó los audífonos buscando la cordura abandonada hace milésimas de segundos atrás, pero que lo había golpeado con la perennidad de toda una vida.

—¿Qué escuchas E-du-arrr-do?—Soltó Bella con una sonrisa angelical.

Ella era la única a la que le permitía mofarse de su nombre, con ese silabeo juguetón, pues todos los demás lo llamaban Edward.

—Evanescence, I-so-be-la.—Intentó bromear. Pobremente reconoció que aún en chiste, su nombre le había salido con una ternura indescriptible por lo cual temió.

—¿Escuchando música gótica, Sir Edward.? ¿Quién lo diría?— Acotó Bella haciendo un mohín gracioso con las comisuras de su boca, lo que atrajo su atención de nuevo, a los labios de la chica. Se golpeó mentalmente mientras citaba en su cabeza la música que aún sonaba por los parlantes.

**Mi Dios mi torniquete**

**Regrésame la salvación**

**Mi Dios mi torniquete**

**Regrésame la salvación…**

—Te sorprendería saber que los comienzos de la banda, fue en el rock cristiano, incluso su canción "Being me to life" tiene una clara dedicación a Dios.—Respondió Edward, enseriando su rostro y buscando la fortaleza de su espíritu que extrañamente pedía cordura con palabras similares a la canción secular.

—No lo sabía. Supongo que después de la fama, se alejaron de sus ideales. En verdad las discográficas deben hacer diferencias económicas importantes entre un mercado cristiano y otro comercial.—Concluyó Isabella.

Ese era el tipo de conversación que le sorprendía tener con esa encantadora muchacha. Su madurez de pensamiento le hacía fácilmente olvidar los casi nueve años de diferencia. Era toda una mujer dentro de sus decididos diecisiete años. Se encontró así mismo perdido, al haberla encontrado:

**¿Estoy tan perdido para ser salvado?**

**¿Estoy tan perdido?**

—Los caminos del Señor, son tan extraños.—Meditó Edward en voz alta.

—Como sea, a mí me gusta...— comenzó a cantar a viva voz.

**Cuando llorabas limpiaba todas tus lágrimas**

**cuando gritabas, yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**

**y fuimos de la mano**

**todos estos años**

**Y todavía soy tuya completamente**

**Solías cautivarme con tu brillante luz**

**Ahora me encadena la vida que**

**dejáste atrás. Tu rostro me persigue**

**en sueños en un tiempo feliz**

**Tu voz se ha llevado mi cordura**

**Estas heridas no parecen curarse**

**Este dolor es demasiado real**

**Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo**

**no puede borrar**

La voz de Isabella se alzó en un trino glorioso. Su timbre afinado y melodioso, recorrió las letras de "My Inmortal" y Edward sonrió deslumbrado.

**Fin flashback**

Si hubiese sido menos soberbio, creyendo que podía combatir ese sentimiento que Isabella había despertado en él, tal vez no habría dejado que las cosas fueran a mayores… tal vez hoy estaría aún en Forks… tal vez estaría con ella.

La sensación de impropiedad sobre sus emociones, lo dejó más desgastado que el ejercicio y con paso cansino llegó al domicilio, para prepararse a comenzar la jornada.

Se bañó y vistió de forma robótica, no sin antes guardar su Ipod en el cajón más apartado de la gaveta. "No voy a volver a usarlo" se ordenó mentalmente y sumó una penitencia más a la larga lista de deberes que se había obligado asumir desde hace dos años atrás.

Tomó otro café negro y sin azúcar, en la pequeña cocina, mientras acomodaba unos papeles en los que había trabajado la noche anterior. Esa era su rutina, esconderse en el estudio, el trabajo y la extenuación de su cuerpo en jornadas agotadoras, como expiación de un tormento del que se negaba hablar.

Tomó el último sorbo de café y se dirigió a la gran antesala iluminada con una luz ambarina que llenaba el ambiente de una asombrosa calma y calidez. Se sentó en el cubículo y se mantuvo quieto, ordenando sus ideas y creyendo en la templanza que había logrado construir tras dos años de sacrificios y distancia.

"Padre Nuestro… comenzó a rezar. Su voz se volvió un murmullo suave. Su rostro recobró una luz intima al sentirse reconfortado en la oración.

De repente, sintió que alguien se acercaba. El aíre se llenó de un perfumen dulzón que le resulto incómodamente conocido.

— Ave María Purísima —Susurró una voz femenina tras la portilla del confesionario.

—Sin Pecado Concebida. —Alcanzó a responder Edward. Su voz sonó atragantada y por un instante creyó que el cuello del hábito le ajustaba por demás. Luego continuó aclarándose la voz. - El señor esté en tu corazón para que puedas arrepentirte y confesar humildemente tus pecados.

—He pecado Padre… —Después de que la interrupción durara más de un minuto, se solivió en su asiento para espiar por las rejillas el perfil de la devota. El corazón retumbó desbocado, martillando en sus oídos, la garganta se le secó y los ojos se le llenaron de una innegable humedad.

"Señor, ten piedad…" Pidió con fervor. Isabela Swan estaba allí.

**¿Me recuerdas?**

**Perdido tan lejos**

**¿Estarás en otro lugar?**

**O me olvidarás**

**Yo estoy muriendo, rogando sangrando y gritando**

Todo el pasado, se volvió un presente demasiado deseado. Sus largas caminatas, las pláticas compartidas, el roce furtivo de sus manos, la alegría de su rostro que era el reflejo de su propia alegría. Se sentía gloriosamente más cerca de Dios al ser amigo de esa muchacha. Su conciencia batallaba entre lo que era correcto para un hombre de la Iglesia y lo que su corazón le afirmaba en la felicidad de saberla cerca. No hubo insinuaciones, ni declaraciones, solo un beso casto en su mejilla de durazno, para que se sintiera vergonzosamente tentado a confesarle sus sentimientos. Correspondido o no. Nunca se lo dijo.

Una semana antes de que decidiera pedir el cambio de diócesis, reconoció su cobardía para con ella y para con Dios, al tratarla con frialdad e indiferencia. Se odió mucho y se enojó más con sí mismo.

De todos modos, cuando se hubo rendido al conocimiento de que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, ya no encontró palabras propias o ajenas que enmendara la situación. En Forks había compartido demasiado tarde sus inquietudes con su amigo; el diácono Jasper Whitlock, creyendo que siendo éste un hombre íntegro….con perfecta armonía… una gran devoción cristiana y teniendo un matrimonio perfecto, encontraría la ayuda para su atormentado ser. El único consejo que supo darle su amigo, era que hablara seriamente con su guía espiritual, el Padre Carlisle Cullen.

Tras el primer mes de alejamiento de Forks, la conversación se presentó sola. La oportunidad se dio en una excursión de pesca y en la apacible espera de que alguna trucha se dignara honrar la cena, Carlisle lo enfrentó.

—Te veo apesadumbrado, muchacho.—Soltó Carlisle con un tono conciliador.

Edward mantuvo por mucho tiempo, su mirada en el sisal que se hundía en el agua. Cuando pareció descubrir que éste no le revelaría una palabra de consuelo que aliviara su pesar, dijo:

—He conocido una persona que…es maravillosa… yo…. creo que estoy enamorado.—Soltó Edward al final.

—Mmm.—Fue la respuesta del sacerdote.

—¿Es lo único que vas a decir?—Reprendió el joven, sabiendo que Carlisle era un hombre con afición al arte de la conversación y que pocas veces quedaba escaso de palabras.

Con pesar, midió su silencio, creyendo que éste o estaba demasiado enojado para contestarle o demasiado avergonzado como para afrontar el tema. Después de un incómodo silencio, continuó:

—¿Estás pensando dejar los votos?—El tono era extrañamente calmo.

—Mi vocación, no podría ser más fuerte. No tengo dudas de mi fe o mi amor por Dios. Solo quisiera…no poder renunciar a esta vivencia que siento, complementa mi vida.—La frase comenzó con fiereza, para terminar en un arrullo tembloroso.

—¿Has intimado con ella?—Sugirió Carlisle, con el mismo timbre.

—¡Por favor!—Rugió Edward mirándolo a la cara por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar.

—Los sacerdotes ordenados deben guardar celibato, no solo por lo que obliga el Derecho Canónico, sino como valor de una elección voluntaria, en la que guardas la capacidad de responder por ella. Una señal de absoluta fidelidad a la dedicación de los quehaceres de Dios. Otras órdenes son más abiertas con el tema, lo sabes,pero en nuestra concepción servir a Dios es un acto de felicidad; un sacerdote es la imagen de la aceptación y vivencia alegre de su celibato ante la congregación. ¿Eres feliz con esa decisión?—Al hablar colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de confianza.

—Sufro Carlisle. Me siento tan confundido.—Dijo Edward con melancolía.

—¿Eres al menos, correspondido? - Inquirió el sacerdote, tratando de ayudarlo.

—No lo sé. Nunca llegué a hablarle.—Confesó Edward.

—Los caminos del Señor, son muy complejos. No decidas el calzado sin ver la ruta, querido muchacho.—Respondió Carlisle.

—¿Debo dejarlo en manos de Dios?—Consultó el joven.

—Dios ayuda a los que se ayudan, Edward. Él nunca tomaría una decisión por ti.

"El nunca tomaría una decisión por ti". Edward solo postergó el momento y aún huyendo de la tentación, su propia Eva estaba allí, poniéndolo de nuevo en una encrucijada que había evitado con todas sus fuerzas y dolía. Dolía como un punzón candente abriéndole el pecho.

**¿Estoy tan perdido para ser salvado?**

**¿Estoy tan perdido?**

—Te escucho, hija.—Se apresuró a decir Edward. El tiempo había corrido sin registro a la espera de que siguiera hablando.

—He sido vanidosa en demasía, incluso me he sentido tentada en el último tiempo a cometer lujuria o provocarla. He mentido en dos oportunidades desde mi última confesión y he sido orgullosamente terca… he sido obstinada y consecuentemente con ese sentimiento, me he condenado a estar alejada de una persona que quiero mucho y que ha sido importante para mi vida. —Isabella habló pausadamente, aunque su voz era temblorosa.

—Bella. —Soltó Edward en un suspiro.

—¿Podemos hablar Padre Edward?—Pidió Isabella y el infierno se podría haber abierto, sin que pudiera negarse a ello.

—¿ Quieres agregar algo a tu confesión?—Preguntó Edward con vacilación. Lo que fuese nombrado en ese santo rito podría ser la gracia o la crucifixión de su alma, así que espero con los ojos cerrados, la contestación de la muchacha.

—No padre. Solo quiero reencontrarme con mi amigo. Puedo esperarlo hasta que termine la misa, si es necesario.—Dijo Bella con su voz primorosa.

Edward suspiró y dándose tiempo para volver a hablar, le pidió que recitara la oración de contrición, luego levanto la mano derecha y terminó de hacer la señal de la cruz, mientras recitaba la absolución. Le dijo que le esperara en la sacristía mientras cumplía con la penitencia de rezar dos Ave María y cinco Padre Nuestro.

Tres mujeres más le siguieron en el confesionario y el sacerdote fue totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía con ellas. Cuando terminó pidió doblemente perdón por su descuido y volvió a rezar para que Dios le diera la templanza de enfrentar lo que estuviera por venir. Casi estuvo a punto de pedirle al Padre Marco que oficiara por él, pero sabía que con esa excusa, la conversación sería más breve y así menos dolorosa.

Bella estaba sentada con las manos apoyadas en su regazo, en un sillón contra la ventana. En un acto de arrojo, Edward decidió acompañarle en el asiento frente a ella.

—¿ Cómo has estado?—Bella rompió el silencio.

—Bien… Ocupado. —Contestó Edward y otra vez se obligó a más penitencias ante la descarada mentira.

—Yo también.—Expresó Bella, respondiendo una pregunta que él nunca formuló.

El silencio volvió a dominar la estancia.

—¿Tu padre?—Consultó Edward.

—Muy bien, a veces se queja del ciático pero en general está disfrutando de la jubilación. El fin de semana pasado, comimos con tu hermana Rosalie y ella acabó diciéndonos que estabas aquí. Nadie me supo decir o me quiso decir de tu alejamiento. Pero tú sabes… ¿No te importa que te vuelva a tutear, no? Bueno la cosa es que … Sabes cómo son en el pueblo. Algunas malas lenguas dijeron que te habían sacado porque nuestra amistad había dado lugar a… algún tipo de malentendido. Y por eso creí que te habías mostrado reacio a mi compañía. Yo quiero pedirte perdón si de algún modo he hecho algo que te dañara… No sé. Dime algo.—La verborragia era parte de su encanto y seguía apareciendo cuando se sentía nerviosa, al igual que ese adorable sonrojo que ahora adornaba sus mejillas.

—Mi Bella…Sigues siendo tan cándida e inocente como siempre.—Replicó el joven sacerdote con ternura.

—¿Paz?—Consultó Bella.

—Paz.—Aseveró Edward. Por dentro de su cabeza, la cuarta guerra mundial corría sin tregua.

—Ay Edward que feliz de encontrarte. No podía creer, que todo este tiempo estuvieras a tan solo noventa kilómetros de casa. Por eso cuando fui a llevarle la invitación a tu hermana y supe dónde estabas, no dude en pedirle la dirección. Tú siempre has sido importante para mí y este momento quiero compartirlo contigo.—El rostro de la chica era de un arrebol único y con la mirada brillante, le entregó el sobre de un papel de color mate beige en donde en letras doradas, invitaban al enlace Swan & Black.

—Te casas.—Dijo Edward con la voz pequeña como un puño. No había sangre en sus venas. Solo el dolor lacerante agrandando la herida.

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Te acuerdas de Jacob? Lo conocimos ese día del paseo en bicicleta a la Push. Nunca sabes dónde encontrarás el amor de tu vida. ¿Verdad?—Completó Bella con alegría.

—Verdad.—Un cabeceo fue la única exhibición física de cuanto se desmoronaba ante la ironía.

La peregrinación en bicicleta a la Push. Brevemente recordó al muchacho de cabellos negros y sonrisa perfecta que había coqueteado con Isabella ese día, ganándose algún que otro gruñido por parte del curita sobreprotector. "Si supiera" Se dijo mentalmente con amargura.

—Por eso es que he venido. No solo quiero participarte, sino que vengo a pedirte que oficies la ceremonia. Me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo. —Suplicó Bella tomando sus manos.

El sol explotó y la luna callo. La noche se volvió una cortina oscura sin estrellas y el universo solo tuvo el tiempo efímero de un suspiro.

"El nunca tomaría una decisión por ti". La voz del Padre Carlisle resonó en sus oídos.

**Mis heridas gritan por el sepulcro**

**Mi alma llora por rescate**

**¿Estaré negado a Cristo?**

**Torniquete**

**Mi suicidio.**

**Un mes después.**

La Iglesia estaba adornada con el más exquisito de los gustos. Hasta el clima se había portado bien y auguraba a los contrayentes una velada tibia sin la acostumbrada lluvia. El joven sacerdote aliso su toga cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Sus ojos se nublaron ante la vista de la arrebolada novia que marchaba con paso vacilante hacia el altar. Sus ojos se encontraron y la sonrisa de ella, prendió llamaradas en su corazón. La vio avanzar feliz y emocionada hasta donde él estaba. Por un momento se perdió en la fantasía que fuera él, el que le recibía y no el moreno joven que ahora la tomaba de la mano.

Su corazón bombeaba lento, como a punto de abandonar la carrera y creyó que sus piernas no lo sostendrían. Pestañeo varias veces, tratando de borrar las lágrimas que apenas contenía.

Abrió su Biblia y las fuerzas volvieron, en un aliento divino que le llenó el alma de paz y tranquilidad. Una plegaria en sus adentros renovó su valor, templándolo en la decisión que había tomado: "Si yo no tengo amor, yo nada soy, Señor"

—Hermanos, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para celebrar la sagrada unión en matrimonio de Isabella Swan y Jacob Black.— Proclamó Edward con voz firme.

* * *

Esta historia fue creada para **The Evanescence Fanfic Contest **basada en la canción Tourniquet de Evanescence. Es por lejos, la más querida de mis letras.

Agradezco a Marina Winchester por la portada y a todas ustedes... lectoras por entender esta necesidad de escribir y compartir.


End file.
